Currently, over-the-counter medication, vitamin supplements, or other prescribed medication by a physician or medical professional have a required or recommended dosage schedule. In some cases, as with a vitamin supplement, it is not critical, but beneficial, to take the recommended dosage each day. In other cases, such as with antibiotics, pain medication, or blood pressure medication, it is critical to the medication as prescribed. Often times, patients, caregivers, or consumers forget or have difficulty remembering to take each scheduled dosage. This may be especially true when there are multiple medications, each on a different dosage schedule. Additionally, when a medication and/or supplement has been taken for an extended period of time, it may be difficult to remember on which day the medication was taken since it has become so routine to take the medication. Thus it is easy for the consumer to not take a vital prescription for fear they have already taken it or may take too much medicine as they are unsure if they have taken the dose. Thus, a need exists for a simple, yet effective reminder system to assist a consumer in tracking scheduled dosages.